Black and White: Idealistic Truths
by auhcelyk
Summary: Love blossoms in a moonlit grove far from prying eyes... Musings of a Zekrom about his feelings for a certain white dragon, all devoted in a heartfelt poem. Poem, Zekrom and Reshiram pairing


**Note: Meh, here's a little something I managed to come up with at school's recesses... Although I have a lot of work to get to, I still haven't forgotten the fact that my previous fic is still missing its last chapter... It will be coming soon, I promise. Anyway, as for this... This is my first atempt at poetry... This is practically a ZekxReshi poem, told from Zekrom's point of view... I know poems are supposed to provide imagery, so I hope I described everything as vividly as possible...**

The moon shines white on your glistened wings,

Making you stand out from the black forest.

My mind is spinning, filled with a lot of things,

But I can only grasp the concept you always jest.

* * *

Could it be true, that you stand here before me,

That your sapphire clear eyes glow with glee.

I can only be as shocked as you,

To find everything I thought true.

* * *

Once again I wonder 'bout the pursuit of ideals,

Must we always be apart, never sharing our ordeals?

Your irresistible love for truth,

Always soothed me in my youth.

* * *

Now we meet again, embedded with light,

Although I must admit, I truly enjoyed that fight.

Only that it made me realize,

That you could be the apple to my eyes.

* * *

Back in this gloomy forest of despair,

We stand silently analyzing each other's glare.

Your blue eyes, caring and warm,

Just adds very much to your charm.

* * *

Maybe it is not so black and white,

Even if we may bicker and fight.

But knowing your truth has opened up my eyes,

That we are closer despite our ties.

* * *

My foolish desire is as black as I am,

Could my ideals be all but a scam?

Still you did not move,

When I inched closer to you in that silent grove.

* * *

My ideals are inferior to the harsh white truth,

Never did they do their job to sooth,

The rather delusional dragon I am.

Yet you'd rather choose to trust in this sham.

* * *

This truth you speak of fascinates me,

Even if I am to only praise the ideals I see.

I began to realize that truth and ideals aren't so far apart,

But I began to see that they are indeed both sides of one's heart.

* * *

If only you could see, this truth I thought possible,

As I nervously fiddle with my inner riddle.

Surprisingly, on the grassy forest you sat,

Never leaving my side but instead giving me a pat.

* * *

Oddly, you smile at me a rather mischievous grin,

As if you knew a rather odd thing.

Before I could say anything to you,

My mouth was covered by a finger as soft as dew.

* * *

The shining light of the moon silently stare,

As the two of us feel each others' care.

There was no more need for words that moment,

The grove lay still showing no sign of movement.

* * *

It was then that I knew,

The very ideals that can be true.

Carefully you bring your face close to mine,

My face began to grow as red as wine.

* * *

Why would you do this, why for me?

Why when we are as different as black and white?

You said that we were different, you see...

Didn't you think that my ways were always not right?

* * *

Or maybe it is time to see,

If this idealistic truth shall grant me glee.

This is only possible if you actually knew,

The very feeling I've felt for few.

* * *

I need to say it, I need to scream it,

Ideals and truth cannot live without each other.

But I am afraid, maybe a bit,

If such an idea may make you madder.

* * *

But tonight, in this silent moonlit night,

You came to me even after our fight.

Could this mean we are not so different at all?

That we can stand hand in hand proud and tall?

* * *

Your mind was racing, yet you told me that night,

Something that made my heart feel light.

The truth you believed in, it couldn't be!

The very thing you meant to me.

* * *

Slowly you wrap your white wings around me,

Moonlight shining down on a white glistening sea.

I couldn't help but use that as an opportunity,

To reciprocate your feelings of unity.

* * *

I'll admit it so, however blunt,

My feelings of love for you, my dear Reshiram!

Please don't give me a hard time to hunt

Down your heart of warmth.

* * *

You smile at my face so red,

A tear of joy your sapphire shed.

Maybe it is not so black and white...

Reshiram, my dear goddess of light.

* * *

Together we are, one and forever,

To be separated shall happen never.

And so a kiss under this moonlit night,

With the grove hiding us from prying sight.

-Fin

**Note: How was it? Hope it wasn't horrible, as my first attempt at poetry... Please leave remarks and thank you for stopping bye... Please have a good day! :)**


End file.
